The Bond of a Covenant 2
by Vampires Bane
Summary: The Sequel to The Bond of a Covenant, read TBOAC1 first. Seven years later after The Bond of a covenant. In this story Nino and Calo are now setting off to fight gravemind. Note: Discontinued for unsalveable plot and grammer
1. The Journey Begins

AN: It's finally here everyone! The Bond of a Covenant 2!! A little bit about what's going to happen: Nino and Calo are now Nineteen, and are almost done with their training to go fight gravemind.

"Ak, thank you for training us. I think were ready to go take down gravemind." Nino said reloading a sniper rifle.

"Nino, you're skilled greatly in long range weapons, energy swords, and gravity hammers. You are ready, you have been since the day you started training." Ak said putting his hand on Nino's Shoulder.

"And Calo, my son, you who is skilled in all covenant weapons, energy swords, and sniper rifles. You too are ready." He said turning his head to Calo

"Father, then why are we not going to fight gravemind now!?" Calo asked

"Who said we weren't, I've already retrieved a ship, crew, marines, and sangheili to accompany us." He said smiling

"When do we leave?" Nino asked

"Tomorrow."

"Ok" Nino and Calo said in Unison.

"Both of you go home and say good bye to your mother's." He said

Both nodded and headed for a car waiting outside of the training camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino and Calo's car pulled up in front of Nino's house.

"Mom!"

"Mother!"

Laura and Arla came running down the stairs, hugging their sons.

"Mom, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Nino said quietly

"Where are you going?" Laura asked

"Were going to go fight gravemind." Calo said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Nino and Calo drove back to the training camp, and saw a large ship landing as they pulled up. Minutes later, they were boarding the ship.

As they walked down the halls, they found Ak.

"Nino, Calo, good to see you're here, I'll show you your sleeping quarters, then you'll need to meet me on the bridge. Oh and one thing, The Arbiter will be joining us." Ak said

"Ok" Both said

Ak led them to a large room, with a full size fridge, bunk beds, widescreen TV, a table, a few chairs, a couch, a bathroom, and two rooms, filled to the brim with gun cabinets.

Both Nino and Calo gasped.

"Wow" They said in unison

"Meet me on the bridge after you've gotten settled." Ak said walking out.

As Ak walked out, a marine walked by, and his gaze caught Nino and Calo's room.

"Hey, you, why do those two brats get a huge room like that, while were all stuck in little cramped rooms!" He yelled to Ak

"Because they are my sons, they are also the leaders of the entire ship. They have achieved the same rank as the master chief, and they are considered just as well trained as Spartan's!" Ak yelled in the marine's face.

The marine mumbled something under his breath like, "Yeah, like it matters, the chief's dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino and Calo arrived in the bridge a half hour later. They noticed a plaque on the wall, it read, Descending Vengeance. It must have been the ships name.

"Welcome, Sergeant Oranega, and Sergeant Nalar." Ak said smiling

"Ak, shouldn't we be taking off by now?" Nino asked Ak

"We will be, as soon as we finish one small matter of business." He said

Ak walked up to a loudspeaker, picked it up, and yelled, "All Marines and Sangheili report to the bridge immediately!"

In a few minutes every Marine and Sangheili were standing on the bridge.

"Listen up! Marines, your Sergeant, and leader, is Nino right here." Ak exclaimed pointing a finger at Nino. "And all Sangheili, your Leader is my son Calo!" He yelled pointing his finger at Calo this time.

There were a few whispers, laughs, and inaudible remarks.

A few minutes of silence went by, and then an alarm went blaring.

"Sir, an unknown ship is nearing us!" Elite yelled running in.

"Bring up a visual of it." Ak stated calmly.

A large holographic screen appeared in front of Ak. Ak gasped when he realized what it was.

"Forward unto dawn." Ak sighed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile, on the Forward unto dawn…….**_

Cortana's holographic image appeared, she sensed a ship nearby. She scanned the inhabitants of it. Humans and Elites. Friends. And what else, smaller creatures, a human, about the age of nineteen, and an Elite around that same age.

As she scanned the ship, she noticed one life sign that was very familiar to her, the only one she remembered the clearest next to Chief's, the Arbiter was on that ship.

She turned towards John's cryo tube.

"John, were saved." She whispered

She opened his cryo tube, and he slowly awoke.

"Cortana, how long has it been?" The chief asked standing up.

"I assume around nine years." She said

The chief sighed, he looked out the open hold in the ship, there was a lone ship floating towards them.

"Have you scanned that ship?" He asked

"Yes, Humans, Elites, and two Nineteen-year olds."

"What about these two Nineteen year olds, why are they there?" He questioned the AI.

"I don't know. They seem friendly." She said

"All we can do is wait." Chief said walking over to a gun lying on the ground of the ship, and picked it up.

The ship slowly came closer and closer to the Forward Unto Dawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back on Descending Vengeance, the crew has just disembarked and is now on Forward Unto Dawn.**_

"Ak, you still haven't explained what Forward Unto Dawn is!" Nino yelled

"It's the ship that I crashed on earth in after we destroyed the last Halo. Only, I was piloting it, and it was split in half, the back was never found, and Master Chief was in the back of it. He's been missing ever since. All we might find is a dozen Vehicles, and a corpse of Master Chief." He explained

"Now, how could we be here, if you found our corpse here?" Chief asked jumping down from the top of a tank.

"Master Chief, it's been too long. You're believed to be long dead." Ak said

"Not for long. Who are they?" He asked looking at Nino and Calo.

"This is my son Calo, and That is Nino."

"Nino, you look familiar." The Chief said

"My father was fighting alongside you often." Nino said

"Right, I remember him now. Never gave up, even when he'd been shot in the leg. He kept going." Chief said looking up.

"He died a few months after you disappeared." Nino said unphased by what he just said

"Good to see you again, Master Chief."

Everyone turned around to see an Elite jumping out of the Descending Vengeance.

"Arbiter." Cortana said, "Good to see you again too."

"Save the introductions for later, we don't have much time to finish this!" Nino yelled as an infection form came crawling up to him. He smashed it with his gun, and ran towards the ship.

"FRESH MEAT!!" A combat form yelled running in.

"The flood have made a nest here! Everyone back to the ship!" Ak yelled

All the Marines and Elites entered the ship, including Nino, Calo, Ak, The Arbiter, and And Master Chief.

As the docking bay doors closed, Nino threw three plasma grenades the flood entering the room.

"How could the flood survive!?" Nino yelled running into the bridge.

"They must have infected marines that were in cryo chambers. That's the only way they could have survived." Cortana said

The ship took off, but the Chief made them stop for one thing.

"We need to destroy the rest of that ship. Cortana, pin point where the engine is, and launch _all but one_ of the escape pods at it!" The Chief yelled as the flood started to enter vehicles to shoot at them.

"Ok, brace yourselves Everyone!" She said

They watched as all the escape pods shot right through the hull of the ship, and a few seconds later, it began to self destruct.

"Get us out of here!" Calo yelled to the Captain.

The ship once again sped up and flew out of the blast's reach.

"Phew." Calo and Nino said in Unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, everyone let me know how the chapter is. It's the beginning, and I bet very few of you were expecting the Chief to come in. Its just not Halo without the Chief.


	2. Death

"It's Ak, correct?" The Chief asked Ak, who was watching a screen on the bridge.

"Yes it is." He said

"Why are Nino and Calo on this ship?" The Master Chief asked

"Seven years ago, I was assigned to be housed by Nino's family. A month later, my son Calo came to visit. And one night, both Nino and Calo had a nightmare. The same Nightmare. They had been infected by flood. They had had similar dreams before hand, and they were about plans gravemind had. I took it upon myself to call Nino's father to return, and before he could he died. Nino changed that day, I don't know if it was for better or worse." He sighed

"So, you think Nino might not care what could happen when we face gravemind?" The Chief asked

"Most likely." He sighed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a Loud bang, and the whole ship shook.

"Theres flood on the ship!" Someone yelled running down the hall

"Ak, you go get Nino and Calo! We will fight the flood below!" The Arbiter yelled running down towards the engine room with the Master Chief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CALO LOOK OUT!" Nino yelled as an infection form leaped towards Calo's face

Calo dived out of the way, and shot it with a plasma rifle.

There was a blood curdling scream form behind them, and when they turned, they saw a flood infected marine, holding a Spartan laser, walking out of the gun room.

"If it fires that, it'll kill us all!" Nino yelled charging at it.

The flood quickly threw the laser at Calo, and swiped Nino across the face, sending him flying back.

Nino was lying on the ground, his vision fading, the last thing he saw was an infection form crawling up to him. And then nothing.

Nino had died….

"Nino!" Calo yelled as he kicked the flood into the gun room, threw a plasma grenade at it, and locked the door. Another blood curdling scream from behind him, and Calo fell face forward into the hard metal of the door.

The last thing he heard was someone yelling, "No!" and then nothing….darkness….falling into a black abyss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Ak'Nalar, you will be reunited with your dear son, and Nino, soon enough. Whether it is under my loyalty, or in the battle field." A dark, deathly sounding voice said, before the flood all seemed to disappear, along with the corpse of Nino and Calo. Ak looked out the window, and gasped at what he saw. The last escape pod, flying towards a floating piece of Halo, and beyond that an unfinished Halo.

"Ak, we heard someone yell, what happened!?" Master Chief yelled running in.

"Nino and Calo, they've been killed." He sighed, "And I believe gravemind has entered my mind, he has told me that we will meet Nino and Calo again, ether under his loyalty, or against them in the battle field." He explained

"Were going to get them back, even if it means they will be forever affected by this, I don't want them living a life of killing." He said boldly.

Both the Arbiter and Master Chief sighed, as Ak walked out, towards the bridge.


	3. Darkness

AN: I'll be putting TBOAC2 on hold for a little while

**AN: I'll be putting TBOAC2 on hold for a little while. I need to plan what will happen next. But here's the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Nino's POV**

Darkness…I felt like I was falling…was I dead? No, I couldn't be. Something was in my chest, and it hurt. It felt like a spider, eating me from the inside out. A jolt of pain shot up my spine, and I opened my eyes, a sea of flood surrounded me, and Calo was with me, I heard a slithering sound. I turned around, and there was a tentacle sliding up to me.

"_So the saviors of the galaxy have fallen, and now fight to destroy it."_

I thought of where Ak could be, and then, one word came to my mind….Food. A small part of me screamed when I heard that word in my mind.

Meanwhile back on Descending Vengeance

"I don't care how dangerous it is, land this damn ship!" Ak yelled at the pilot


End file.
